


The Bluepulse Omegaverse

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: The Omegaverse Multiverse Shenanigans [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, Growing Up, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, OPEN TO REQUESTS!!!, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Trans Bart Allen, just cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: It started when they were younger.That spark between them ignited into a fire.Creating one beautiful specimen.Then another.And finally, a third.Then, that spark was finally big enough,a wildfire.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 16 and Jaime is 18 basically season 3 stuff

He was nervous, his nails digging into the fabric in his jeans painfully. God, it couldn't be _that_ hard to ask Bart out- _could it?_

 _Jaime Reyes,_ Khaji Da.  _You must remain calm. You know there is no reason our mate would decline your invitation._ Jaime sighed out loud, causing a few members of the team to look at him. He turned and blushed, cursing himself silently.

 _"Shut up."_ He hissed. Even though the team knew about his relationship with Khaji, and that he talked, Jaime still wasn't comfortable talking openly with his partner. "And yes, I know, but it's human nature for me to be nervous, and can you stop calling Bart _'our mate'_? It's-it's _weird_."

_Very well. Do you prefer 'our **Omega** '?_

Well, now Khaji was being a little _shit_.

Jaime blushed another deep red. _"Would you just quit talking?!"_ He tried to contain his voice so it was still a whisper. 

"Yelling at the bug again, Blue?" Jaime gasped as he turned around, coming face to face with the one and only, Bart Allen. His face was covered in freckles that splattered across his face like paint, more seem to appear every day that he saw him and his hair was neatly brushed, which was odd in itself, considering that the Omega had always used to let it run wild, never brushing it in the morning whenever he spent the night at Jaime's, or whenever he spent the night at Bart's. 

Jaime noticed that he was in his civvies, an old light green sweatshirt that belonged to Jaime's not long ago, and his pants were lightly ripped up, but that was the only thing that seemed normal about him today, apart from his bright green eyes that always shone the brightest when looking at the Alpha.

"What's he saying?" Jaime blinked and his lips parted slightly. 

"Ugh..." 

" _Ugh_..." Bart mocked in a sarcastic tone as he tried to mock the Alpha playfully. The Omega then giggled at Jaime's frozen state. "I'm just messing with you, Blue!" He paused then. "So, are you going back home?" The speedster's smile seemed to falter. 

Jaime blinked again. "Ugh-no, no. I was just-ugh...I was wondering if you wanted to...to _hang_..?" Bart stared at him before he smiled wide.

"Ok-!"

"A date." 

"A....what..?" 

Jaime groaned in frustration, slapping a hand on his forehead. Of _course_ , leave it to Bart to not know what a date is. "Like....y'know...do...do you wanna be with me and-"

"But I _am_ with you."

"No. No like, do you wanna kiss...and...and hold hands...and hug.. _more_..?"

The Alpha looked up and saw that the Omega's eyes were wide and his face was red. "Like....a boyfriend..? Be boyfriends?" Jaime swallowed thickly, smiled and reached to scratch his nape, nodding.

Bart smiled wide again and nodded shyly. "I'd like that."

"R-really...?" The Omega wrapped his hands around his cheeks and pulled him forward. 

"Of course!" Bart shouted. "I guess that means I'm your Omega now?" 

Jaime cleared his throat, Bart laughing.

"We're not there yet."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 17 and Jaime is 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to requests!

The first time they had sex wasn't awkward or rushed like it was for most people's first time, it was... _perfect_. Like they had had sex before multiple times and had gotten used to it by now. 

It started with intense kissing, not stopping for anything as much as a breath. Then, they fell back against Jaime's bed in his new apartment, both of their clothes scattered across the carpet.

" _Jaime_ ," Bart whispered against his boyfriend's lips and yea, it was hard containing all that sexual frustration for the past 2 and a haft years, Jaime was just surprised they held out this long. " _Pleasepleaspleasepleaseneedyouplease!_ "

" _Carino_ ," Jaime sighed, his hands tangled in the Omega's hair. "Calm down, let me take care of you, okay?" Bart paused for a second before nodding and swallowing thickly as he watched the Alpha crawl downwards towards his shorts, watching as he ripped them off quickly, then his panties came off next. 

Jaime stopped and stared, lips parted at the sight of his boyfriend's cunt. God, it was so _pink_ , wet too. The Alpha could hardly believe it, couldn't believe how unprepared he was to see this, how _pretty_ the sight was. He swallowed then, gently running his fingers over those pink lips, making the Omega squirm beneath him.

_"Alpha."_

Jaime swore he stopped _breathing_ for five seconds. The Alpha growled automatically, causing Bart to whine once more. Jaime dove down then, licking and sucking on the Omega's bright pink pussy gently. 

Bart _screamed,_ his legs instinctively coming to clench on Jaime's head, squeezing painfully, but the Latino didn't care-didn't care as long as he got to feel the Omega underneath him, as long as he got to get a _taste_ of that sweet cunt, as long as Bart was _happy_ , Jaime didn't care how much it hurt.

He did though, come up for breath. Jaime's gaze continued to stare at the mess he had made with his saliva. "Yeah? That good?" He teased, chancing a glance at Bart who's face was still red, sweat falling down his forehead like a waterfall. 

Jaime continued to eat him, savoring his taste in his mouth. He tasted like one of those sweet watermelon sour patch kids, the new ones you could get at the grocery store, lemonade, and something... _sour,_ but it was so so _so good_.

Bart's hands had made their way into Jaime's dark black hair, tangling his fingers in his locks. He gripped his roots hard enough to make the Alpha groan in pleasure, the sting of the pulling going straight to his aching knot that had just begin to fill around the base of his cock. 

 _"AlphaAlphaAlpha..."_ Bart couldn't stop from throwing his head back against the pillows, back arching from the bed. 

Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

Jaime's face was probably red now too, the Omega was just _so fucking cute_. _So fucking adorable_. The way Bart moaned out _Alpha_ as if he were dying, Jaime couldn't fucking _take it_.

The Alpha leaned up again, quickly ripping his pants and shirt off, throwing them into a corner in the bedroom. He then stroked his cock a few times before he lined himself up with the Omega's hole and since Omega's were self-lubricating, they didn't have to waste time preparing.

Jaime slowly made his way inside the tight, wet, hungry, heat that was Bart. The Redhead moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Jaime moved his thick Alpha cock inside his aching cunt that was already getting ready to release, the opening flooding with pussy juice and saliva. 

_"Yesyesyesyesyes!"_

Jaime swore under his breath, fuck, this _beautiful_ Omega was so _fucking_ _tight_. 

_"Fasterfasterfaster!"_

Now how could Jaime deny that? 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 23, Thad is 23, and Jaime is 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "I wanna see a Bluepulse wedding pleeeeeasssseeee??"  
> Bart's dress --> https://www.weddingdressfantasy.com/blue-wedding-dress-1/  
> (copy then open a new tab and click paste)

The room was filled with utter and complete silence as the team and the flash family watched as the newly found couple danced.

Bart had his head on his mate's shoulder, breathing in his scent which smelt of strawberries and flowers at the moment, indicating that the Alpha was _happy_. They both were, both were happy, safe with each other. 

"I love you," The Omega whispered into Jaime's ear, gently kissing his neck. "I love you so much." The older male smiled and returned the sweet kisses. "I'm so happy we did this, Blue." 

Jaime chuckled breathily, hands caressing Bart's exposed back, his light blue wedding dress uncovering the pale freckled skin. "How could we not do this? I've been wanting to spend the rest of my life with you for about the entire 11 years we've known each other. Ever since I saw you I knew you were mine." Jaime gestured to the bond mark on Bart's neck. 

The Omega giggled. "Speaking of which, do you like my blue dress, _Blue_?" Jaime snorted, burying his face in the redhead's neck.

"I still can't believe Tim actually bought it for you." Bart smiled cheekily.

"Yea, well, Tim's great like that. I just can't wait for him and Jason's wedding! After all, they didn't have time to get married after they had the twins. I'm just glad they finally made room for it this summer!" The Omega then paused. "That's only like....a month away, cause their getting married in May."

Jaime gently nipped at his neck, licking the newly found bite marks. "Yea, I'm excited too, _Carino_." 

A few more moments of silence as the two rocked back and forth holding each other until Bart noticed Jaime's brown chocolate eyes changed to bright gold ones. He smiled. "Hi, Khaji." He kissed him. "I owe you a dance, right?"

"That is correct my love." 

Bart smiled as Khaji pulled away from him and held out his hand which the Omega gladly took. Khaji Da spun him around so the speedster fell back into his arms, back against his stomach and both of Khaji's arms around him. 

"I love you, love you and Jaime so much," Bart stated, kissing the scarab's chin. 

Khaji Da smiled then. 

"We love you more."

"I love you two _most_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding part 2!  
> Jaime is 25, Bart is 23, Thad is 23, and Jinny is 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING PART TWO!!

Thad swallowed thickly. Okay, it wasn't as if he wasn't _happy_ for his twin. It's just....he doesn't think Jaime's _good_ enough for Bart. But it's not like he _hates_ the guy, he just doesn't like him for taking his brother away from him. And-okay, so maybe Thad was a _little_ bit overprotective, just a little bit! It didn't mean he was going to _kill_ the guy.

Thad clenched his teeth together, one of his crossed hands digging into the tux he wore. _I'm going to kill that Alpha_. His thoughts ran a mile a minute when he caught sight of the two newlywed mates dancing across the ballroom. Bart in a beautiful light blue dress that Thad and Tim helped him pick out when they went dress shopping, and Jaime _also_ in a light blue tux. 

They looked... _happy_. Something Thad was sure he was never going to feel with anyone else besides Bart. _God_ , this wasn't supposed to be about him. This was about _Bart_ for god's sake. Why couldn't he just be excited and happy for him like everyone else?

 _Because you're not like everyone else._ A voice whispered. Thad shut it out. 

He distracted himself by walking over to the bar, ordering himself a beer or two. He sat down and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't about to do it in front of hundreds of people, _heroes_.

"What's got ya' all worked up, doll?" Thad turned around, green eyes in search of the western voice that spoke to him. Jinny. He _thought_ that was her name. She smelled of Alpha and _dominance_ , all confidence and excitement, kind of like Bart, except, without the all the _Alpha_.

Thad rolled his eyes and turned around, gripping his beer tightly. Jinny giggled lightly, coming over to sit beside him. "I get it," She said, ordering a drink of her own, taking a big gulp as it was passed to her. "Yer worried that this Alpha will break ya' twin's heart. But trust me," She sipped again. "I know Jaime. He's a good guy, and I've seen those two be in love with each other for a long time, hun. They'll be fine." 

Thad swallowed thickly, throwing his now empty beer can in the trash next to him. His ears blasted as another corny song came on and multiple people started yelling from the dance floor on the other side of the room. "You don't _anything_ ," The Alpha said to the other. "about _any_ of this. What it _means_."

Jinny just stared, face expressionless. It pissed him off. 

"Then what _does_ it mean, hun?" Thad just shook his head, getting up and walking away. _Like a coward._ Shut _up,_ head.

He went over to where Bart, Jaime and most of the other guests were, all dancing near the dance floor. Bart noticed him, turning around and smiling wide at him, Thad smiled back.

"Hi!" The Omega shouted over the music. "Are you having fun, Thad?" 

"Yes." 

"That's good." A few moments of silence passed before Bart grabbed his hand. "Wanna dance with me?" 

The Alpha blinked and nodded, smiling once more. 

"Of course, anything for you." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25 and Jaime is 27. Bart is two months pregnant with Magnolia.

Bart felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, and his hands automatically clenched the light blue sheets below him. He sniffed. God, tonight was _not_ a good night for his mood swings to start swingin'. Jaime wasn't home. He was sent on a mission to Bialiya that afternoon and the Omega didn't know when he'd be back. 

Bart let a sob slip from his lips. He missed his mate. Missed him so much that he felt as though there were a _hole_ in his chest where his heart had been. Without Jaime with him, he felt like he would simply _cease to exist_. 

And, oh god, it _hurt_. It hurt _so much._  

The Omega's hand lifted and landed on the spot his Alpha slept _every night._ He sobbed again, tears starting to stream down his cheeks sideways and fall gently onto the pillow below him. "A- _Alpha_." Bart croaked, like he was a pup again, whining for his father. 

_'SLAM!'_

Bart swore he almost _screamed_ at the sound, but instead, his ears perked. His green eyes stared at their closed door, tears flooding his vision as more continued to stream down and some drying. The Omega knew he was sweating instantly as he stood up, he had been wearing his Alpha's sweatshirt so he wouldn't miss the smell of him, but now he was kind of starting to regret that decision. 

"Shut up, Khaji. I told you to be quiet." A voice came from the other side of the door, Jaime's obviously. "Bart may be sleeping and I don't wanna wake our _pregnant Omega_ up while he's trying to get rest." A tick. "No. We're not waking him up for sex. He's sleeping for _two_ now." Another tick. "Wha-UGH! No! Jesus Christ and the doctor said _Bart's_ supposed to be the horny one." 

Bart stared at the door, lips parted and sniffing still. Then, he watched as the door slowly opened, Jaime shushing Khaji as they walked in. Once they were inside, Jaime stopped as he saw Bart sitting up on the bed, nose red and eyes puffy. 

"Bart?" A sob escaped the Omega as he reached his hands out, making grabby motions in the air towards his Alpha. " _Sweetie_ ," Jaime sighed, making his way over so Bart could grab onto him and hold him securely in his arms. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Bart shook his head violently. _"Missed...needed you."_ He said, tears continuing to flow, his hands gripping Jaime's jacket so hard that the Alpha was sure it would tear. _"Sc-scared...you didn't come home."_ Then a small; _"damn hormones."_

Jaime chuckled slightly, picking up his Omega and pecking away his tears. " _Shh_..." He tried as Bart's head fell on his shoulder, his entire body wrapped around him like a sloth holding onto a tree for leverage. "I got you, my Omega. My beautiful, _wonderful_ , Omega. So _perfect_ for me, for Khaji." The redhead's body wracked with his sobs, even as the older male set down on the edge of the bed, his hands swaying up and down his clothed back. 

" _Shh_..." He tried again, kissing his ear. "I'm here, Bart. I'm not going to leave you _ever_ again. Me and Khaji will always be here, sweetie. We promise we'll never make you feel scared again, we'll _protect_ you."

And God if that wasn't what Bart needed to hear. He needed to be reassured. Reassured that Jaime still _loved_ him, because even though they were bonded, married, about to have a _pup of their own_ and most likely _many_ more to come, he still doubted that they would work out, that Jaime wouldn't _leave_ him. Scared because Bart thought he wasn't _good_ enough, wasn't _ever_ gonna be good enough for this wonderful, _more fucking handsome than the devil,_ Alpha.

"A- _Alpha_...." Croaked Bart again. "S- _scared_..."

"I know, baby, I know," Jaime said as he laid both of them down on the bed, even though Jaime smelt of garbage and bad food. He'd take a shower in the morning. "But I'll be here for whatever comes at us. I'll be here, we'll _both_ be here," He referred to Khaji. "to protect you, and to keep you safe and _happy_. However long, or in whatever ways. We'll always be here, baby. I can promise you that." 

Bart clenched his hands around the back of his sweatshirt again.

" _Thank you,_ " He whispered. " _that's all I've ever wanted..._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 27 and two months pregnant with Josiah and Thad is 27

A loud _THUD_ came from the door inside Bart and Jaime's house. Jaime groaned, rolling over in the sheets to grab onto his Omega. Who in their right _mind_ was knocking on their door at-he looked at the clock- _3:45?_

"I'll get it," Bart said, leaning over to kiss his mate. "I'll be right back, Blue. You deserve some rest." Jaime just mumbled in response, sleepy. The Omega smiled and got up out of bed, walking down the stairs. Another thud. Jesus, he was just glad that whoever was out there hadn't woken up Magnolia, all hell would've broken loose.

Once he got to the door, he sighed and opened it, coming face to face with his brother, Thaddeus. "Thad?" Bart asked. "What-what're you doing here?" 

Thad panted like he had been running, which he probably had been. "Um-sorry to wake you up, Bart, but I-um..." He took a deep breath. "Listen, I need to tell you something, it's...I _think_ it's important?" Bart smiled and walked out of the way so the Alpha could walk inside. 

"Sure and it's fine, Thaddy. You can always come over whenever you want to, you know that." The redhead assured him, both of them walking into the kitchen across the doorway and sitting down at the table. "What is it? Something wrong?" 

Thad swallowed thickly, looking away biting his nails. "I...I don't know. Maybe..?" He added, but Bart just nodded. 

"Alright, can you tell me?"

"Yes...that's what I came over here to do." The two laughed, but not too loud. 

Bart then sped over to get him and his brother coffee, sitting down and sipping."Okay, spill." Thad blushed. 

"Well...I...like...someone.." All of a sudden, Bart's eyes widened and the Omega stood up abruptly, scaring the Alpha. "Wha..."

"You like someone? Whoisit?Wait,youprobablydon'twannatellme.Unlessyouwantto?" Thad laughed again, snorting into his cup. "Whoisit?Whoisit?Whoisit?Whoisit?" Thad tried to calm him down.

"SHH!" He shushed. "You don't wanna wake your pup or Jaime, do you?" Bart shut his mouth, making Thad sigh. "Thank you." The Omega just smiled giddily. "Listen...I...I don't...ugh...it's difficult to explain and you might think it's weird..."

Bart shook his head. "Why would I think it's weird? Trust me, Thad, I've probably seen or heard of weirder." Thad shrugged and agreed. 

"Well....it's Javier.." 

Bart opened his mouth and then shut it, raising an eyebrow. "Wait," He began. "You mean Jaime's doppelganger that wound up here about six months ago?" Thad stared at him, red in the face before he nodded. 

"Oh my god."

Thad facepalmed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 27 and 3 days pregnant with Josiah, Jaime is 29, Thad is 27 and Magnolia is 2.

Bart was so nervous. Not only because he had a pup brewing in his stomach now, no, but now Jaime and Thad were having another one of their glaring competition's again, and right in front of Magnolia!

"Okay," Bart sighed as he sat down in one of the kitchen seats right next to both Alphas and his pup who was sitting in her father's lap playing with the new doll that she had gotten for her second birthday. "so, I called you in here today Thad because it was very important and for once in your lives can you please stop glaring at each other in front of my daughter?" 

Both men turned to look at the Omega, blushing a bit before nodding and looking away. "Thank you," Bart said as he smiled, folding his hands on the table. "Okay, so today is a very important day because yesterday I found out something incredible." 

That was when Jaime and Thad turned towards him, lips parted and now their full attention was on him. Bart giggled.

"Okay, I'm just gonna tell you," He began, bouncing up and down now that he was standing up. "I'm pregnant." 

Magnolia looked up at her mother before she began to laugh, throwing her hands in the air. "Dada! Did you hear?! Mama's prenant!" Jaime ignored her, still focused on his mate in front of him, chocolate brown eyes wide with happiness.

"A...again?" Bart nodded. Jaime then set Magnolia down on the ground before he ran over to his Omega and picked him up, twirling both of them around. Bart started laughing, head thrown back with his arms wrapped around his mate, then Jaime set him down before he kissed him passionately on the lips.

"And it's a boy," Bart added then.

That was when Thad got up and hugged him from behind, tears in both of the Alphas eyes. Then, the trio looked down to find Magnolia hugging the Omega's legs. "Mama's pregnant! Mama's pregnant! Mama's pregnant!" She shouted. 

Jaime continued to kiss Bart, both of them happy. 

"You're gonna be a big sister, Maggie," Thad said, ruffling her hair.

"I know! I'm so excited!"

The three laughed at that.


	8. Chapter 8

WELL MY FUCKING CAT JUST WAS MURDERED BY MY FUCKING GARAGE SO GUESS I BETTER JUST GO DIE ALONG WITH THEM

HAHAHAHAHAH   
it's not a good day today

 

 

 

(sorry just needed to vent. I'm staying home today so I'll probably upload some new drafts I've been working on)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25 and 3 months pregnant with Magnolia, Thaddeus is 25 and Jaime is 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: do Jaime and Bart ever end up in fights?

Bart gripped his pants tightly, looking down and frowning. Jaime huffed from where he was laying on the hospital bed. He had gotten injured during a mission and needless to say, his mate was _not_ happy.

" _Carino_ ," The Alpha sighed, raising a hand. "I told you I'm fine. It's just a broken leg that Khaji can heal up in a few hours and-" Bart slapped his hand away before he could hold his cheek. Jaime then flinched as though the touch burnt him. " _Honey_ -"

"Shut up. Just _shut up_." His Omega growled, a few tears making there way down his chin slowly. "You got hurt on _purpose_ ," Bart said, looking up at him finally, his green eyes piercing into Jaime's chocolate dark ones. "I can't _believe_ you got in the way of that blast, and for what? All to save that stupid bomb that could've easily been replaced?" 

Jaime ran his hands down his face. "Baby," He said. "The mission was-"

Bart suddenly stood up, the chair he was sitting in falling down behind him. " _What_?!" He shouted then. "What, the mission is more important than your _friends_ , your _teammates_ , your own _life_?!" He then stopped suddenly, tears falling from his eyes. "Than me?" He barely whispered.

The Alpha looked up at him, eyes wide. "No, baby, _sweetie_ , o-of course not." He said, trying to calm down his Omega. "You mean the world to me. I would sacrifice anything and _everything_ for you, Bart. I love you more than anything."

Bart held up a hand to wipe away a few tears. "If you love me more than anything," He began, looking straight at Jaime. "If you would sacrifice anything and everything for me," He stopped again, swallowing thickly. "Then...I think it's time we retired...or took a break from the team.."

Jaime stared up at him, eyes wide. "Wha... _retire_?" He sounded surprised. "Bart-"

"Jaime for _god's sake_ we're having a _pup_ in six months! I think it's time we took a break and focused on our family and our future!" Jaime's mouth clamped shut. He turned to look away. God, Bart was _right_. He always was. 

The Alpha sighed again and turned back to him. "You're right," Jaime said. "You're right. I think it's time we did...we did settle down for a bit." Bart looked at him and smiled sadly, leaning down to hold his hand and kiss his cheek gently.

"I love you, more than anything, you know that right?" Bart asked Jaime nodded. "And...I get it if you don't want to retire just yet. But just know," He said, "just know that I won't forgive if you get yourself hurt or...killed." 

Jaime nodded, turning so he could kiss his mate solely on the lips. "No," He agreed. "you're right. It's time we settled down and focused on our family. You're right baby, always have been." Bart smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"For you? Always, honey."

He kissed him again, making the Omega giggle.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Jaime smiled. 

"I love you _most_."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 29 and 2 months pregnant with Asher and Jaime is 30 almost 31

Green eyes opened softly to the world around him. The sun was shining brightly through the blinds in the windows. Bart groaned as he stretched, his auburn hair getting in his face a bit as he did so. 

"Good morning, my love." Bart turned and came face to face with Khaji Da who was smiling at him from where he was standing beside the bed. The Omega smiled sleepily and hummed gently. 

"'Morning, Khaji," He said as his second lover leaned down to kiss him. It was nice. Nice because Khaji Da was in control more often now, considering that Bart was pregnant with his pup. His _own_ pup, his blood pup. 

"You look so beautiful in the morning sunlight, my love," Khaji said as he towered over his Omega and began to nip and suck at his neck. "So beautiful and _compliant_ , absolutely the most stunning Omega I have ever come across in my time of living for three thousand years." Bart was blushing, the red hue almost all the way down to his neck. 

"Khaji..." He whined, embarrassed. "that-that's _embarrassing_..."

Khaji Da smirked against his neck, gold eyes trained onto his Omega like prey. Probably because he _was_. "But of course it is, my love. But it is the truth. You are so beautiful and perfect, the first Omega to hold my pups _ever_." Then he added. "The first Omega to ever love me." 

Bart smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and his hands traveled through his black hair, pulling him close to kiss him. "I love you." He whispered against his lips, green eyes staring into his Alpha's gold ones. "Love you so much." He kissed him again. "The first Alpha's to ever love me, _truly_ love me." 

Khaji hummed, gathering his Omega in his arms so he could pick him up and carry him out of the bedroom. Bart laughed and held on as his second mate tickled his sides lovingly. Khaji Da smiled and kissed him once more.

"I love you." 

Bart smiled again. 

"I love you more."

Khaji smirked.

"I love you _most_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 26 and Jaime is 27 almost 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a moment when Roy (original) had told Bart that he had seen Jaime kissing some other Omega...

Jaime was giddy. Helplessly excited as he opened the doors to him and his mate's home. They just had their own pup about 3 months ago, and about a week ago, Bart turned 26. They had had a huge party, one to celebrate him, and another to celebrate Magnolia. Jaime gently shut the door as he walked inside, careful not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping, after all, it was almost midnight.

But then, he heard the sobs.

Jaime's eyes widened as he felt a pang of extreme sadness run through him. He was feeling what his mate was feeling since they were bonded, he felt it. The Alpha then quickly stepped into the kitchen a few feet away, eyes landing on Bart who was sitting at the table, back towards him and clenching something in his hands with a few other ripped and crumbled up pictures around him. 

"Bart..?" He watched as the Omega stiffened and sobbed again, gripping his hair. 

 _"You told me you loved me..."_ It was barely even a whisper, but Jaime still heard it, _felt it_ was more of the right word. "You both did. _So many times_. I...I thought you _did_. I loved you...loved you _both_..."

Jaime walked up behind him, confused and moreover-

 _frightened_.

"Baby...?" The Alpha began. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone get hurt? Wha-" 

Bart then turned around and slapped one of the now uncrumpled pieces of papers on his chest. Jaime still couldn't see his face, only the tears, and the frown that tainted his face. "I never thought-never even _considered_ this. Never even thought that this was something you were _capable_ of doing. You were too kind. Too accepting. Too beautiful and _God_ -" A huffed laugh. "I thought that you actually _loved me_. What a _joke_."

Jaime grabbed onto his hand, eyes wide with concern, Khaji screaming in the back of his mind, scared obviously, Jaime was too. "Bart, sweetie, what's going on? What do you mean joke? I love you. We both do. More than anything and-"

Bart slapped him in the face, standing up. 

Jaime was taken back. What the _hell_ had he done to deserve _that_?

 _"Don't give me that shit!"_ He shouted, possible making sure the whole neighborhood could hear it. "I know what you've been doing! Roy saw and told me! I just can't-" He then fell back down into the chair, hands in his face as he cried loudly. 

Jaime stared. "Roy told...told you _what_?"

Bart looked up at him again, _screaming_ this time; _"He saw you with another Omega! Traci!"_

Oh. _Oh_.

The Alpha started laughing. 

The Omega stopped, eyes wide with fury and shock. "Wha-what's so funny?" 

Jaime shook his head, walking over to Bart who took a few steps back, Jaime walked closer, Bart walked back, and it went on like that until Bart's back was pressed up against their kitchen counter and Jaime was hovering over him. 

"Baby," He sighed, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks as he leaned in slowly. "That was a big misunderstanding. _Traci_ kissed me. _I_ didn't kiss her."

Bart stared, hands clenching onto the counter.

"Don't..." He began. "don't give me excuses." Jaime shook his head.

"No, baby. Never would. I'm telling you the truth. Roy must've thought I initiated it without thinking, and that's okay, he didn't know what had happened. But it's okay now, okay?" He then kissed his Omega's knuckles that were painted with freckles. "I would _never_ leave you. Not for _anything_. You're too important to me and Khaji. Too wonderful and perfect. Too _special_." 

Bart then began to cry again, burying his face into his Alpha's shoulders. _"I-I'm-I'm s-sorry!"_ He stuttered as he hiccuped through sobs. "I-He didn't-didn't know-I would've-"

" _Shh_.." Jaime tried as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close as he picked him up and rocked them both back and forth. "It's okay, baby. You didn't know it's alright. Traci told me she was sorry afterward. You know that she's always liked me, but guess what."

Bart hummed, sniffing.

"I've only ever had eyes for you. Will always only have eyes for you." 

Bart sobbed again and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you. I'm-I'm so sorry." Jaime kissed his collarbone, nipping on his bond mark that showed the world that Bart belonged to _him_ and Khaji, only _them_.

"It's alright, sweetie, I told you, okay?" Bart nodded. Jaime smiled. "Good. Now," He picked up his mate who then yelled out at the sudden movement. "Let's go and create another pup! After all, I like it when you're pregnant." 

"JAIME I SWEAR TO GOD!" 

Jaime just laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25 and 2 months pregnant with Magnolia and Jaime is 27.

Jaime smiled as he stared down at his mate as the sun shone through the windows, covering the redhead in soft yellow lighting that made his hair and skin shine. His Omega was sleeping with Jaime above him so he could pepper kisses all over Bart's neck and collar bone. He knew his mate was starting to get cramps and morning sickness, which made the speedster upset and grumpy most of the time and he knew that Bart was basically already done with being pregnant, but the doctor's said that once the morning sickness passed, Bart would go back to being happy.

Jaime sighed as he gently licked the bond mark on Bart's scent gland, his Omega still sleeping peacefully, not bothered at all, no stirring. He then nosed at his cheeks, kissing his mate softly and lovingly. _"'Love you,"_ He whispered a few times into his collar bone. _"Love you so much."_

A soft groan came from the Omega, his brows furrowing and his fingers twitching from where they were laying on the pillows holding Bart's head up. Jaime snickered softly, reaching to grab his mate's legs so he could slowly throw them over his shoulder. He watched Bart's face to make sure he didn't wake up and when he was sure he wasn't, he sighed and gently laid his head in between his Omega's neck, breathing in his scent.

He smelled like Jaime. His Scent screaming mine. _Mine_. **_Mine_**.

Jaime growled absentmindedly and he didn't notice as Bart stirred, waking up from his slumber. "M'aime?" He whispered and the Alpha leaned back to look at his mate slowly, smiling. "'Mornin'..." Bart yawned. Jaime chuckled again, kissing his nose.

"Good morning to you too, _Carino_. Did you sleep okay?" Bart hummed and nodded, rubbing one of his eyes as he smiled dreamily up at his Alpha, his _lover_. The Omega then reached up to wrap his arms around his mate's neck, pulling him in for a good morning kiss. 

"Morning, Khaji."

Chocolate brown eyes melted into gold. 

"Good morning, love," Khaji Da said as he took over Jaime, himself smiling as he continued to steal kisses from his Omega. "Do you need anything? Water? Trashcan?" Bart giggled and shook his head.

"I'm fine." Khaji smiled warmly.

"Good. I love you." 

"Mm. I know."

Gold melted back into Chocolate.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Not even gonna say it back?" He teased and Bart snickered again and shook his head once more playfully. "Hmm. I see. Maybe you should be punished." 

Bart was about to question him when Jaime's fingers suddenly attacked his sides. 

The Omega yelped and started thrashing. "J-JAIME!" He shouted, his head thrown back against the pillows as he began to laugh uncontrollably. "S-STOP! I'M-I'M SORREEEEY! I L-LOVE YOU T-TOO!"

Jaime began to laugh with him and stopped his torture. He then hummed leaning down to kiss Bart's lips, the boy still panting. 

Bart hummed back at him and gripped his hair to keep him on his lips.

"I love you, seriously," Jaime said as he pulled back.

"Mm. I know, I love you more." Bart replied, smirking.

Jaime kissed his bond mark, making Bart gasp and then sigh. 

"I love you _most_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25, Jaime is 27 and Magnolia is 56 hours old.

The cave was buzzing with excitement. Yesterday, the team heard that Bart and Jaime would be visiting today, and they would be bringing a very special guest with them. Bart's firstborn, Magnolia was born almost three days ago.

_Recognized; Blue Beetle, B 23_

_Recognized; Kid Flash B 24_

Cassie turned around and gasped, the Alpha quickly flying over to the zeta-tubes along with Tim, Jason, Dick, Garfield, Conner, Roy, Thaddeus, and Barbra. As Bart entered the cave, Cassie squealed and jumped up and down. 

Bart looked up, Jaime right behind him, and smiled wide but he looked exhausted. "Hey, guys!" His voice sounded heavy. "Look who we have!" In his arms was his pup Magnolia. She had brown skin and dark freckles scattered across her body much like Bart's, and she had short black hair, much like Jaime's. But her eyes were shut so they couldn't see what color they were.

"Oh my _gods_ ," Cassie practically sighed as she and the other's huddled around the happy scented couple and their newborn. She put a hand over her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. " _Bart_ , she's _beautiful_."

Bart smiled up at her, his eyes lighting up with sunshine and rainbows as she complimented _his pup._ His _beautiful baby pup_. "Do you...would you like to hold her?" Cassie couldn't say yes fast enough. The Omega chuckled. "Okay, okay. Let's go into the living room, though. I need to sit down. My back hurts." 

As soon as he sat down in one of the chairs, sitting in Jaime's lap, he handed his daughter Cassie who looked as though she might faint. "Oh my _goodness_. What a little cutie!" Barbra came up behind her and smiled over her shoulder, Garfield and Tim did as well. 

Bart sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against his Alpha who chuckled breathily and nuzzled the bond mark on his neck. "You guys really did a great job." The Omega opened his eyes and looked at Dick who was smiling down at the couple. "She's beautiful." He turned to look at her. "A perfect combination of the two of you. But I can only imagine what her personalities gonna be like."

Jaime huffed, smirking, his arms that were currently wrapped around his mate tightened. "Let's pray to God she doesn't turn out like Bart."

Bart chuckled darkly. "Keep that up and I'll let you know the only thing I need is your dick." 

_"Hehehe..."_

Jason laughed from where he was in the chair across from them. "Oh my god! Who knew _you_ could be scary, Reyes?" Bart smiled and crossed his arms. 

"I can be when I want to be." 

"You're damn right about _that_ ," Thaddeus spoke up and practically pushed Jaime off the couch, the blonde taking his spot next to his twin. "So, when I can hold her?" Bart chuckled and hugged his brother, the Alpha hugging back, sighing into the redhead's estatic hair. 

"Aww, guy's look," Bart pointed out, smirking. "I think Thad's in _love_." 

Thaddeus slapped him in the back. "Shut it, she's your pup, so obviously I love her. I love what you love." Bart rolled his eyes.

"If _only_ that rule applied to Jaime, as well."

"You're mate has nothing to do with this."

"I'm still _right here_ , Thaddeus."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25, Jaime is 27 and Magnolia is 2 weeks old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda short

Bart smiled from where he was, leaning on the doorframe in Magnolia's newly built room. He watched as his mate kissed their pup on the forehead and gently laid her in her new bed. 

Jaime turned and smiled back at his Omega, walking over and hugging him. Bart hummed and hugged back, burying his nose in his Alpha's neck so he could smell. He knew Jaime was happy. So _happy_ , and that's all Bart ever wanted. He wanted Jaime to be happy. He _deserved_ it. After everything, after the REACH invasion, after Khaji Da, he deserved to be happy for the rest of his _life_ and love someone, then have someone love him in return.

"I love you," Jaime whispered near Bart's ear, nuzzling his forehead then kissing him on the cheek. Bart blushed and giggled. 

"I love you too, love you so much, Alpha," Jaime growled instinctively and picked up his Omega, making the speedster squeal, and he walked out of Magnolia's room, shutting the door, then headed into the couple's shared room. He then laid Bart on the bed, himself leaning over his mate. Bart smiled deviously. "What? Something you want, _Alpha_?"

"Fuck," Jaime cursed, gently nipping on his Omega's neck. "You know what that does to me, baby." 

Bart giggled again and wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. "Mm, I don't think I could ever stop kissing you. Even if I tried. You make me so happy." 

Jaime smiled, kissing him again.

"Good baby, cause I'm _never_ letting you go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 30, Jaime is 32, Magnolia is 4, Josiah is 2, and Asher is about 5 months old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "I need more bluepulse family fluff right now pleaseeeee?"

"Ready, kids?!" Bart shouted as he _finally_ cleaned Asher's diaper. "We're leaving in five minutes! Don't make Daddy come up there!" Then, there was a loud squeal that echoed around the condo. 

Bart turned his head from Asher to look out the door to find Jaime carrying Magnolia and Josiah on his shoulder, his two pups laughing, yelling, and most importantly, smiling, _happy_. Bart smiled and chuckled, quickly gathering Asher in his arms, the boy mumbling something incoherent, and then gently patted his back. "Jaime, babe, put the kids down before they throw up." He laughs.

Jaime stopped twirling to look at his mate, he smiled and sets his children down. Magnolia falls on the ground and continued to laugh, Josiah gains his composure and runs towards his mother, latching onto Bart's leg. The Omega smiled down at his pup. "Hi, baby was wonderin' when you were gonna say hi. Did you put your swimsuit on?" Josiah looked up and nodded, smiling wide, his hazel eyes lighting up. "Good job, sweetie!" Bart praised. 

"Mama! Mama!" Magnolia squealed as she ran over and began to jump and down. "Can we go? Can we go?" Bart giggled and ran a hand through his daughter's long black hair. God, every day she was looking more and _more_ like Jaime, the only thing different was that she was a girl, had freckles, and green eyes. 

"Yes, sweetie. We can go now." Magnolia yelled and then ran at super speed towards the car. Bart panicked. _"No running in the house!"_

Jaime chuckled and walked over to his mate, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Bart hummed. "Want me to take Asher? I'll get him in the car." His Omega sighed into another kiss and nodded. 

"Yeah, here. Does Khaji wanna hold him?" 

Brown eyes turned to gold. 

Jaime-now Khaji Da smiled. "Yes, he _does_." He then gently picked up his son, cooing. "Hello, Asher." Asher opened his eyes and started making grabby motions with his hands towards his father. Khaji smiled and leaned down so Asher could gently touch his nose. His son giggled. 

Bart swore his heart swelled at the sight. He then looked down so he could pick up Josiah, the small Omegan pup squealing. "Alright, let's head out." Khaji hummed and nodded, the couple walking out into garage so they could get into the car.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 25 and 6 months pregnant with Magnolia and Jaime is 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "Jaime coming back from a mission and Bart being all lovey-dovey pleeease?"

_Recognized Robin B 14_

_Arsenal B 06_

_Blue Beetle B 18_

Bart giggled from where he was standing as he watched the zeta-tubes teleport the team. He smiled wide as Robin and Arsenal waved and pointed back at Jaime, winking just a bit. 

Bart ran up over to his mate and tackled him in a hug. "Jaime!" He shouted, laughing as Jaime struggled to find balance on the floor, once he did, Bart attached himself to his neck. "'Missed you," Jaime sighed and hugged him back, breathing in his Omega's scent.

"Missed you too, baby," The Alpha replied, kissing his neck in response, sending shiver's down Bart's spine as he got close to his bond mark that showed everyone who he _belonged_ to. "But I thought I told you to _get some rest?_ " And, _oh_ , he was using his _Alpha_ _voice_ , the one that Bart had so many fantasies over, ones that Jaime _knew_ about, but showing that he was commanding him to give his Alpha an explanation. 

"I just wanted to see you, Alpha," Bart whispered so that no one else could hear it, even though nobody else was in the room with them at the moment, this felt...like a life long secret that Bart had sworn to keep for someone. Intimate. "I can't sleep without you or Khaji,"

Jaime hummed, gripping him tighter, pulling him _deeper_. 

"But, sweetie," His Alpha said. "you're supposed to be sleeping for _two_ now. You can't be fully healthy if you don't get enough sleep." Bart huffed at that but didn't argue. "Now," Jaime said, carefully picking his mate up, Bart still squealing. "Let's get you home so you can go to sleep. I know you're tired. Khaji did a scan."

Bart groaned in annoyance. "But Jaime-" 

A growl.

" _A-Alpha_. I'm-I'm _horny_." Jaime snorted and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the zeta-tubes. 

"Oh, I'm _sure_ , baby. But not tonight, maybe I'll finger you a bit, but that's it."

" _Nooo_." Bart moaned as the zeta-tubes lit up around them. "Fuck me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Bart-"

"Pleease?"

"Baby,"

" _Pleeease_?"

"You need sleep."

"Please?"

"Ugh..."

"."

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 16 and Jaime is 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "I would really like to see Bart and Jaime when their younger and Jaime bein all like 'we're gonna get married one day. I can promise that' and Bart is all like-'holy shit'"
> 
> this occurs a little time after season 3 (so they've been dating for about 5 months) and before they find Thaddeus

It was celebration time. The team had taken care of most of the metahuman trafficking rings and those operations were almost _extinct_. The team had almost wiped them entirely out. It was night, the moon was out, and the team had gathered in front of the destroyed mountain, a fire going, a grill making hot dogs and burgers, and most of the team out and swimming in the ocean. 

Bart laughed as Jaime lifted him on his shoulders above the waters. "Jaime!" Bart squealed, his legs kicking back and forth. The Hispanic laughed and dunked onto his side and into the cold freezing temperatures. In front of him, Cassie, Tim, Garfield, Jason, and Dick all laughed.

Bart came up for air and wiped the water from his eyes, and as soon as he opened them again, he jumped on Jaime and dragged him down back into the ocean with him. When they came up for air again, Jaime kissed him.

The Omega sighed into his mouth, raking his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. 

" _EEWW_!" Garfield shouted, but in reality, was actually laughing. "Get a room!" 

Bart stuck his tongue out and splashed water at him, making the shape-shifter hiss and turn into a seagull, flying gently above the waters. "Fuck you! Let me suck face with my one true love in peace child!" Bart shouted.

The group started laughing, Jaime giggling against the speedster's neck. "Hey, guys!" They all turned to the shore where Artemis was waving at them. "Dinner's ready! Come on!" 

Soon, the entire was standing along the shoreline eating burgers or hotdogs. But Jaime and Bart were sitting by themselves up on top of one of the hills near the sand and waterey coastline. 

Bart hummed as he finished his hotdog, his head falling to rest on Jaime's shoulder. Jaime smiled and swallowed part of his cheeseburger, leaning over to kiss the younger teen's forehead. He then reached out to hold his hand, Bart smiled and then sighed. "I love you, babe." 

Jaime chuckled. "I love you too." 

Bart looked up at him and the two met in the middle, kissing. The Omega then furrowed his eyebrows and instantly broke apart, spitting. "Eww!" He shouted. "I think I got burger and saliva in my mouth!" Jaime burst out laughing. "Don't laugh at me! That tasted nasty!" The Alpha then pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye while Bart was still spitting. 

"Oh my god," Jaime panted, catching his breath. "That was pure _gold_."

Bart mumbled something about him being stupid but Jaime paid no mind, instead, the Alpha grabbed him by his hip and hauled him onto his lap, making the Omega squeal. "Jaime-!"

"I've been meaning to say something." 

Bart blinked, now turning serious. "What-what is it?" A few moments of silence passed, Jaime trying to find the right words when the speedster whined. "Don't-don't stare at me like that, J-Jaime..." 

Jaime smirked deviously and brought the-his, _his-_ Omega closer, whispering in his ear; "I'm gonna marry that pretty body of yours one day, that I can promise, baby." Bart made a noise similar to a car crash and blushed hard. 

But, either way, he hugged the-his, _his-_ Alpha closer, cuddling close. "Promise...?" He asked about a minute later, his voice small and eyes clenched shut as he hid in Jaime's neck.

Jaime sighed then and ducked down to breathe in the scent of the Omega. 

"Promise."

𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒 𝓀𝑒𝓅𝓉 𝒾𝓉.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 29 and 1 month with Asher and Jaime is 31

"You should have told me, love,"

"I'm not sorry." Khaji Da smiled at Bart's tacky smirk that was sent his way. "Besides, I like seeing that surprised look on you're face once in a while, Khaji. It suits you." The Omega teased, his smile only inches away from Khaji's identical one. 

Khaji Da sighed but it was shaky as he wrapped a hand around the redhead's waist, bring him forward to give him a gentle kiss to his lips. "I cannot believe it worked." He admitted. "I did not think it would." Bart giggled, their heads leaning on one another's as he slowly grabbed the back of his head, holding him close. 

"The real question is, why would you have any reason to doubt, _love?"_ He asked, his green eyes twinkling as he stared into his Alpha's chocolate brown ones, challenging and confident. "Our love is so strong nothing could _ever_ tear us apart."

Khaji Da chuckled and inside his head, Jaime was too. "That is it, you are done watching those silly television shows. Let the children watch those instead, Bart." Bart stuck his tongue out, making Khaji growl and in his Alpha tone, still smiling; "I mean it."

"Ooh, _scary_." Bart laughed against his lips. 

Then, they rocked back and forth slowly together, eyes closed and kissing every so often. It was nice and relaxing. But, it was also reassuring, reassuring to know that Bart still belonged to Khaji and Jaime, this pregnancy proved it. Proved that he was theirs and they were his. Khaji wanted to belong to Bart in every way possible, still _does_.

"I love you," Khaji Da said it more often than not, never wanted his Omega to forget it. Never wanted him to _doubt_. "I love you so much. Thank you, _thank you_ for giving me this." 

Bart opened his eyes and smiled warmly. "I'm gonna give you this and _more_. I'll give you _everything_. Anything at all." Oh, now he was just being _flirty_. Not that the Alpha minded. "Whatever you want." Was then whispered in a husky voice. 

Khaji Da kissed his cheek and bent down to whisper in his ear. "And I shall you give you anything in return, love. I will give you all of me." 

Bart smiled.

"That would be enough."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 29 and 2 months pregnant with Asher, Jaime is 31, Magnolia 4 and a haft and Josiah is 2. Jackson and Riley are 6 almost 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elbrah asked: Omg omg omg!!! This entire fic is so bloody cute!!! I love how you've written them interacting with their kids and I love them as a couple. All the bed cuddles and soft kisses and pampering I am SOFT for, i love it so much.
> 
> Interesting how you've got thad in there, sprinkled in here and there like spicy pepper- I have no experience personally with this character but I can tell you are very fond of him, and I really like him now too XD
> 
> I LOVE how you've included Kaji too!! 'm kinda whatever about him being proper in the relationship with them but you've written it- really fucking adorable. I'm wondering how Asher works- they pretty much just had sex while kaji was in control? I'll give you that bc it's such a cute idea. I'm wondering if he would have natural shapshifting/nano abilites similar to kaji then (or even be able to speak reach?), bc that would be such a fun extension of the "kaji's kid" concept. Altho, damn, I pity jaime and bart for having to take care of all these super-powered kids.
> 
> If you don't mind, I have a request I would love!! I'm a sucker for battle-mode protective-ness or general badass battle couples!! So just whatever tickles your fantasy for bluepulse alpha-omega shenanigans in battle.
> 
> thanks for writing this!! there is a sad lack of omegaverse fics in the bluepulse tags, which is a shame. it's such an indulgent pleasure :) :) <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> BTW I'll be doing a battle scene with all of them when the kids are older soon

Bart smiled widely as Josiah squealed as he was pushed higher on the swings. The Omega looked over to where Magnolia was sliding down the slide with Riley, poor boy was still shyer than anything while Maggie was quite the opposite. Tim stood beside the speedster, pushing Jackson on the swings while the baby Alpha giggled and kicked his feet out in joy.

"I'm glad you four could come out today," Tim admitted, face going red a bit as he looked over at his long-time best friend. "Jackson couldn't wait to see Josiah again and the same goes for Riley. He won't admit it but he really likes Magnolia."

Bart smiled at him. "Yea! I'm glad Magnolia and him are getting along and I'm glad Josiah finally found someone he can talk to." He looked down at his son who was about to be pushed again. "He's been having trouble lately. I don't want him to grow up and be shy all the time like he is now. But, Riley seems to be coming out of his shell!"

Tim chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yea, he's been getting better. He still doesn't have any friends at preschool though. He barley talks there either from what I've heard from the teachers there." He then sighed, ruffling Jackson's hair a bit. "Hopefully he'll get better soon. He needs to learn to develope social skills." Bart hummed.

"If he's anything like Jason," The Omega began smirking just a bit. "I'm sure he'll be fine soon. Josiah is a different story. He's so much like Jaime. He's sorta shy and real quiet but also kind and concerned for others. It's cute."

Tim huffed. "Yeah, and Magnolia is so much like you. Not just personality but also looks. Even though she has black hair and darker skin, she has dark freckles and your bright green eyes. Whenever I look at her I'm drawn to her eyes first. Their really pretty."

Bart and Tim continued to chat while Jaime and Jason were talking over by where Magnolia and Riley were.

"So," Jason began as he watched his pup climb up the stairs behind Magnolia. "When is you're third due?"

"Seven months. In November." Jaime responded, and Jason hummed, nodding as he texted something on his phone. "What about you? You two planning on having anymore?" Jason huffed and smiled, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Tim and I have been talking about it. We agreed that two's enough. But in case we want more, we'll wait a year or so." Jaime hummed, nodding at him then and he looked over at his mate who was practically _glowing_ with happiness. Jaime smiled, Jason noticed. "You can go back over there if you want, Jaime. No one's stopping you."

"No, I-"

"Oh come on, your practically itching to go over there. It's fine. I'll watch you're little monster." Jaime scoffed before he waved goodbye, heading over there, hands in his pockets.

And right then was just the perfect time for an explosion to come flying down about thirty feet away from all of them.

Bart and Tim looked up, their kids starting to cry and scream. Bart whipped his head towards Magnolia and Riley, he couldn't see them cause of the smoke. His heart rate sped up instantly, panting a bit.

"Maggie?!" He shouted, him and grabbing onto their pups. "Riley?! Jaime!?"

No answer.

_ohgodohgodohgod-_

"Right here!" A sigh of relief. Jaime and Jason came running out of the smoke with Magnolia and Riley in their hands. Bart ran over instantly as soon as Jaime got close enough, Josiah right behind him.

 _"Ohmygod-"_ He gasped in relief, hugging his mate and children close. He then looked up towards Magnolia who was crying. "Is she okay?" Jaime nodded.

"Fine. Nothing hit her as far as I can tell. Just spooked her is all." Bart nodded, looking up at his mate and kissing him lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, babe. You?"

"Fine."

"Good."

Three more explosions up ahead scared them. The group looked up over at the city which was sort of blocked by some of the trees, some buildings were on fire.

"What the hell's happening?" Tim asked, reaching into his bag as he pulled out his comm and mask. He put the comm in his ear and clicked on it. "Bruce? Dick? Damian? We've got a situation downtown. Four explosions went off. I can only assume the worst."

A few seconds later, someone responded.

_"This is Damian. We saw it. We're on our way. You suiting up?"_

Tim looked up again, shaking his head. "No. We have the kids here. We can't leave them, and remember, Bart's pregnant. He can't go out there. It's too dangerous."

Damian hummed. _"Me, Richard, and Father are heading out. So is Brown and Cassandra. Where are you all?"_

"Gotham Central Park."

_"Alright, stay put. Brown and Cassandra are coming to get you all."_

"Kay," Tim responded, smiling a bit. "You did good, babybat."

 _"Of course, Timothy. I'm the son of the bat, after all."_ Then, the call ended.

Tim looked up at everyone. "Stephanie and Cass are coming. But we outta find shelter somewhere. One of my safe-houses aren't far from here. About ten minutes on foot. We can get there."

"I could speed us over there." Bart offered but Jaime took his hand and shook his head.

"The doctor said it's dangerous for you to use you're speed while you're pregnant, remember? It could hurt you and the baby. It's not safe." Bart huffed and frowned.

"Damn it. Right..."

"Mama..." Magnolia asked, sniffing as tears fell from her face. "Are-are we gonna be okay?" Bart smiled softly, petting her head.

"Of course, sweetie. We'll be fine."

Then, they all whipped their heads towards a voice coming from behind them. "No, you won't be." Tim glared, Jason and Jaime growled, and Bart backed up a step, eyes wide.

Ra's Al Ghul.

Tim sighed while his pups whined and hid behind Jason. "Ra's. What a _lovely_ surprise." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom. "What the hell do you want?"

Ra's just smiled innocently, holding out his hand while his soldiers stood behind him, swords ready. "I am ready for you to come home with me, Timothy. It is time for me to receive my heir that I have longed for for centuries."

Jason growled low and deep in his Alpha voice. "Like hell he's going with you, _bastard_." He said, gripping the gun in his back pocket, his knife hidden in his jeans. "I'll _kill you_ first."

Ra's just hummed and chuckled. "I wasn't asking permission, Jason." He then stopped and noticed the group next to them. "Oh, I see you have the famous _Blue Beetle_ and _Kid Flash_ here with you as well, hmm? Such a pleasure to see you two again."

Jaime pulled his family behind him, glaring and growling low in his throat, threateningly. "Touch them and you'll be dead in _five seconds_ , Ra's. Then you're _pit_ won't be able to save you this time."

Ra's sighed, putting his hand down. "I have no intention of touching any of them unless you give me a reason too, Jaime Reyes. I may be a villian but I wouldn't harm a child or pregnant Omega without reason. All I want is my beloved by my side forever." Tim rolled his eyes. "Come now, Detective. Leave Jason Todd and come with you're true mate, beloved." He offered, waiting for Tim's response whilst the Omega glared again, pulling out his staff and twirling it in his hands.

"I'd rather _die_ than go and give you an heir, Ra's. Go to hell."

Jason took out of his gun, grabbing the twins and pulling them behind him, pointing it at Ra's. Jaime growled again and suited up, his plasma cannon firing up as he also pointed it at the immortal.

Ra's paused for a moment before he sighed again, bowing his head before he pulled out his sword, his soldiers coming up to stand beside their master. Ra's turned his head towards one of them for a moment, whispering. "Take care of Jason Todd and Jaime Reyes first, then, take Bart Allen and the pups."

Suddenly, the Assassins flew at them.

Jaime growled and raised his plasma cannon, firing at three of them. The blast hit it's target, the three assassins flying a few feet onto the ground with a loud sound. Jason smirked and shot at some more, hitting on in the shoulder and another in the leg. "We've gotta get the kids and Bart out of here!" Tim shouted, kicking another in the side as he dodged a slash of a sword that almost hit his arm.

"Agreed," Jaime replied, blasting a few more back. "Bart!? Do you think you could get yourself and the pups out of here?"

Bart hesitated for a moment before he nodded, looking determined. "I can. Come on guys. Grab on."

Jaime looked back. "You can't-"

"I have to Jaime!" Bart interrupted as soon as he got the four of them gathered in his arms. "It'll only be for a few seconds. Let's just hope it won't do to much damage." Jaime was about to shout back at him before Bart was in gone in a line of yellow lighting. He growled, hitting a few more assassins back with his fists.

Bart soon stopped in front of one of Tim's safe houses, checking on the children making sure they were okay before he let them down. "You guys okay?" The four nodded, staring up at him. Jackson tugged at his shirt making the Omega look down.

"Will...will mommy and daddy be okay?" Bart smiled softly and nodded.

"They'll be fine. This is like, a regular Wensday for them." They all then followed Bart as the speedster went over to a lock. He then began trying every single combination at super speed and a few seconds later, the door began opening. "Yes." He hissed silently, gathering the children inside before he shut the door and locked it, all the lights turning on. "Okay, guys," He looked down at them. "We'll be fine in here."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Bart gasped and turned around, eyes wide. "What the hell- _shit_." Four assassins came out of the shadows, swords up at attention as they stalked closer while the others stepped back. "Kids, stay behind me and _stay there_." The four pups listened, taking places behind the oldest Omega who was now growling dangerously low and glaring _daggers_ into the enemy.

"We don't like hurting children," One of them said. "Or pregnant Omega's, but we will if we must. Give us Jackson Todd and Riley Todd and we'll be on our way. No one needs to get hurt."

Bart bared his teeth at them, electricity lighting up behind his eyes. "You really wanna fight a _speedster_? A _pregnant_ one at that? If I were you, I'd back off _right now._ "

The middle assassin huffed, a smirk hidden behind his mask. "But, you forget, using your powers could damage you and you're pup. If you were to fight us, you'd risk loosing yourself and you're child in the process."

Bart smiled at them, but it didn't meet his eyes. "If my child is _anything_ like me or their father, they can take it, and besides, this won't take long. Only a few moments if I use my little ace in the hole."

Another one laughed, a female beta. "Now you're being cocky, Omega."

Bart just scoffed. "And you're underestimating me."

A few moments of tense silence passed before the leader of the squad spoke up.

"The boy dies."

Then, they attacked running at him. Bart growled, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them back up, black filling up his once white eyes, his green irises now turning a bloody red. He raised his hand, red lighting shooting out at the assassins, sending two of them flying backwards and hitting the garage door, knocking them out.

The others raised their swords and Bart moved the pups out of the way, all of it happening in slow motion. He then punched the two in the face, knocking them onto the ground. The assassins instantly regained their composure, standing again and throwing a throwing star at Bart who easily dodged, letting the knives hit the wood door.

Then suddenly-

"MAMA!"

Bart's black eyes faltered back to white and green for a moment, turning around as he caught sight of one of the assassins pointing a knife towards Magnolia and Josiah's neck, the twins knocked out onto the ground. His eyes widened.

_"No."_

He stopped, eyes still trained on them and was about to go save them before-

Bart yelled out in pain as an assassin came up and punched him right in the face, knocking him onto the pavement below. Groaning in pain as he heard footsteps, the Omega weakly tried getting up before the assassin planted his foot painfully on his back, pushing down. Bart shouted, his sudden fear of the force on his belly having the power to hurt his baby, the scent of his panic taking over the entire room, making the assassin scoff.

"Just as we suspected," He began, glaring down at the speedster. "You're just a weakling Omega. One who would be perfect for the Demon King himself, one who would fall just at an Alpha's simple command." The assassin then chuckled deeply. "Such a shame you've been claimed by a sad excuse for an Alpha, our master will be a much better mate. Oh, I'm sorry- _Master_."

Bart growled deep in his throat as much as he could, his hands trying to push upwards so he could get up but was stopped every time and it didn't help that he couldn't use his powers anymore, he'd have used them long enough, it was too dangerous and risky for him and the baby now-if they were going to survive this.

"Don't-" The Omega gasped out. _"Don't touch my children, bastard!"_

 

 

Jaime gasped, head whipping around in the direction Bart went. He felt the panic, the fear, the pain that his mate was feeling, all of it coursing through their bond. Khaji Da felt it too, himself shouting in his head.

_Jaime Reyes! You're left!_

The Alpha gasped again, turning around quickly and reacted quickly enough so he could block a slash of a sword with his own blue scalpel. He was kicked backwards suddenly, but Jaime instantly recovered, getting up quickly and blasting a plasma blast at the assassin, making them fly backwards. The fear was still there and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

He turned towards to where Tim and Jason were fighting Ra's Al Ghul himself, the mates holding their own against him surprisingly well. Cassandra and Stephanie had showed up moments ago, now helping Jaime fight off the rest of the extra assassins who were Ra's side not too long ago.

Cassandra, the Alpha, came up beside him, both now fending off one more assassin. "Distraught." Was all she said, she could tell. "What is wrong?"

"It's Bart," He gasped out, hitting one of the assassins in the side. "He's in trouble. I think he's hurt. Or worse, what if-"

"Focus." She hissed, knocking out the other soldier as her mate had just finished up the rest of hers. "We'll figure out in a moment. Tell Tim." Jaime grunted and nodded, flying over to where Tim and Jason were, stepping in front of them, a few feet away from Ra's Al Ghul's face and blasting a plasma blast right at him, sending the immortal flying into a tree.

Tim sighed out in relief. "Thanks, Jaime. Now-"

"Bart and the kids are in trouble." He interrupted, eyes wide with fear as he looked at the younger Omega. "We have to go, _right now._ " Tim's lips parted, he put a comforting hand on the Alpha's armored elbow.

"Can you still feel him?"

Jaime nodded and Tim visibly relaxed. "Yes, but he's scared. _Terrified_ is a better word. I have to go _save_ _him_ -"

"Go." Tim and Jason said at the same time, making Jaime's eyes widen at the couple.

"Are...are you sure?" Tim smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Go save your family and my children."

From behind them, Stephanie cleared her throat, pointing at the three. "You all need to go. Me and Cassandra have almost beaten Ra's before. We can take him. You need to go save you're families."

Tim hesitated before he nodded. "Got it. We'll meet up later. You have you're comm on, right?" Steph and Cass nodded. "Good. Alright, let's go." The three then instantly started running away from Cass and Steph. "I told him to go to my safe house closest to here. It's about twenty minutes away on foot, but on-"

"On wings it's about 3." Jaime interrupted, his wings sprouting out of his back. He nodded at them. "Get on. Khaji has the route to there. We'll be there 2 minutes if we're fast."

Jason smirked and Tim smiled, the Alpha climbing onto his back while Jaime gently held the Omega in his arms. "Alright, let's go."

They arrived in a minute and twenty seven seconds.

When they touched ground, Jaime didn't waste anytime blasting the door open with his cannon. Tim and Jason took out their weapons, ready to fight. "Khaji, turn on night vision." He could see behind the smoke now, he saw two figures and one figure on the ground. Then, he turned and saw four more tinier figures who were also one the ground. "Found 'em."

"Alright," Tim said. "Let's move in. We have to take them out quickly. How many did you see?"

"Two assassins."

"Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy." Jason teased, smirking as he ran inside, the two other's following right behind him.

"Damn it!" An assassin hissed, taking out their sword, but didn't get the chance to attack as Jason raised his gun and shot at his hand. A pained yelp came from the soldier, they groaned in pain as they fell to their knees. Jason huffed.

Jaime growled low in his throat as he eyed the other assassin. He stalked over slowly, the assassin trembling fear. Soon, the Alpha formed a sword that over took his right hand, and as soon as he was close enough, he raised it threateningly up towards the other's face. "You better start running before I change my mind and kill you instead."

The assassin blinked and inhaled sharply. "You-but you're a hero! You all have a moral code!" She huffed then, smiling behind the mask. "And besides, you wouldn't kill me, I'm a girl!"

 _"Like I care."_ Was the Alpha's reply, his sword piercing the assassins skin.

The girl squeaked in fear.

"Blue," Came a groan from under him. The Alpha's eyes widened and he looked down and found Bart laying on the ground, tears in his eyes as he was tightly clenching his arms around his stomach. "Don't-" He gasped, his side a deathly red. "The...the _baby_ -" He moaned in pain, a tear running down his cheek as his body attempted to repair itself.

Jaime didn't even stop it when Khaji Da took over, his head whipping around to growl at the assassin who was still trembling. He then grabbed the girl by her neck, slamming her into the wall with a loud _THUD_ and a _CRACK_. Khaji might've broken her shoulder, he didn't fucking care.

He then leaned in, still growling. "First, I'm gonna cut you're limbs off, then, I'm gonna stab you through you're _spine_ , understand? That's my mate, my children, and my blood _child_ you threatened. So now you have to accept you're fate."

Behind him, Jason and Tim, who we're checking on the children, looked up and gasped. Jason instantly getting up and running over towards Khaji who was about to kill the girl.

"Blue!" Jason shouted, thankfully running towards Khaji's side and gripping his wrist, stopping him before he could do any damage. "We don't. _Kill_." Khaji scoffed, his gaze turning to look at the older Alpha.

"Hypocritical coming from an Alpha who killed hundreds so many years ago."

Jason blinked surprisingly, his grip faltering, but then, he regained his composure. "Exactly why you shouldn't do this. Think about Bart. He's hurt and he needs medical attention, we can't always relay on his super healing. But most importantly, he needs you and Jaime. You're children need you both as well."

Khaji's control faltered and Jaime was him again. His hands on the assassin relaxed a bit before Jaime let out a yell in frustration, throwing the now passed out assassin onto the floor. He then quickly turned around towards Bart, Jason following.

"Baby, Bart? Are you okay?"

Bart smiled up at him weakly. "I'm okay...just a bit tired." He then looked up. "Are the kids-?"

"Fine." Tim interrupted, smiling softly as he helped the four get up. "They were just knocked out with some sleeping darts." Jaime sighed in relief, sweat running down his forehead as he let his face-armor slowly fade away. 

He gently picked Bart up, cradling him in his arms. "Khaji," Jaime then commanded. "Scan his stomach and the pup's vitals. Are they okay?"

It only took a few moments before Khaji Da responded.

_The pup is fine, Jaime Reyes. Their life is not in danger. They didn't take as much damage as I suspected. But we should get to a hospital immediately, just to be safe and perhaps a checkup is in order._

Jaime huffed and nodded, looking towards Tim and Jason who were busy trying to check on their pups while Magnolia and Josiah got up and ran over to their father at super speed. Josiah had tears in his eyes while Magnolia was jumping up and down.

"You were so cool, daddy! I wasn't scared of those dum-butts!" Jaime chuckled softly while he also picked Josiah up with his other hand, softly soothing the baby Omega.

"Yes well, I'm so glad you two are alright. You both were very brave. But we need to get mommy to the doctor." Magnolia's face then changed to once of fear.

"Is...is mommy going to die?"

Jaime's eyes widened before he laughed. "No sweetie! Mommy just needs to be checked up on and then she'll be fine. But we should probably start heading over there." He looked over at Tim and Jason who had their pups in their arms. "You guys okay here? I think Ra's Al Ghul is taken care of but if not I can run Bart over to the hospital and come right back."

Tim smiled and shook his head. "We'll be fine, I think. If we need extra help we'll call Superman or I'll call Kon. Just be with Bart right now, today gave us all quite a scare."

"And besides," Jason butted in, holding out a hand. "Bart is pregnant, you need to be with you're mate and children. We'll be fine here. But," He then chuckled nervously. "Could you do us a favor and take the kids?"

"Of course," Jaime said. "I've got enough room, I think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being waaaay fucking longer than i intended  
> or wanted
> 
> also i didn't know how to fucking end this so i just did whatever i thought was gonna be the shitiest and did it. sorry i lost motivation


End file.
